The Rise of Human Faction
by FCI. Arcana-paisen
Summary: Fraksi Manusia sudah terbentuk tapi apakah semudah itu untuk mengubah semua yang telah terjadi? APA! 3 Fraksi bukan musuh yang sebenarnya. Hero King Gilgamesh, Trihexa, Khaos Brigade dan Hero Faction... Give me a break. Sekuel dari The Birth of Human Faction
1. Chapter 1: The First Alliance

Name: The Rise of Human Faction

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Igneel Zeref Dragneel(OC) x Sachi Kirigaya/Kuroyukihimex Sylvia Fullbuster, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 1: The First Alliance

"Kita mau kemana, Kazuto-san?"

Setelah setuju dengan proposal Kazuto Kirigaya untuk membentuk fraksi manusia, fraksi yang bertugas untuk melindungi semua manusia dari berbagai makhluk supernatural... Keesokan harinya, Naruto Uzumaki beserta istrinya, Arturia Pendragon dan dua sahabatnya Shirou Emiya dan Rin Tohsaka diajak pergi oleh Kazuto dan istrinya yang bernama Asuna ke suatu tempat.

"Jika kita ingin membentuk sebuah fraksi, kita harus mempunyai sekutu, Naruto-san." Balas Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku akan mengajak kalian berdua ke tempat calon sekutu kita. Jangan khawatir, kau bisa percaya pada mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kita berpisah dulu dengan kalian, Naruto, Arturia..."

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, Naruto pun berkata "Tapi kenapa Shirou?"

"Setelah aku dan Rin dikeluarkan dari gereja, aku menetap disini dan bergabung dengan organisasi ayahku dan salah satu temannya, **_Mage Association_**." Balas Shirou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku bisa membujuk ayahku dan yang lain di **_Mage Association_** untuk beraliansi dengan kita... Kita akan sangat terbantu, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan padamu Shirou."

"Baiklah, leader-sama." Balas Shirou yang terlihat memberikan cengiran mengejek pada Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas karena dia tidak menyangka kemenangannya melawan 3 pemimpin ketiga fraksi makhluk supernatural akan membuat-nya menjadi pemimpin dari fraksi yang akan melindungi semua manusia di dunia ini. Memang dulu dia ingin sekali menjadi **_Hokage_** tapi tugas **_Hokage _**adalah melindungi semua penduduk desa dengan seluruh jiwa raga-nya tapi jadi pemimpin di fraksi manusia ini berbeda, dia bukan hanya melindungi para penduduk **_Konoha _**tapi seluruh manusia di planet ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Altria-chan. Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka semua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan tiba di sebuah tempat dengan padang pasir kosong dan bebatuan. Arturia yang melihat Kirito, Asuna dan Shino berhenti pun berkata "Jadi kenapa kita semua berhenti di padang kosong seperti ini?"

"Tunggu dulu, Altria-chan. Ini bukan padang kosong belaka. Aku merasakan banyak life force di sekitar sini." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat istrinya terkejut tapi Kazuto, Shino dan Asuna cukup kagum akan skill sensor Naruto.

'Jadi dia bisa merasakan markas sebenarnya **_Alliance of Mildia_**, huh? Aku tidak salah memilihmu, Naruto-san.'

"Ketemu..." Ucap Naruto yang tangannya tertahan oleh sebuah dinding tidak terlihat. Setelah itu padang kosong yang tadi tidak terlihat oleh mata mereka tergantikan dengan sebuah kastil besar yang salah satu tembok-nya sedang di pegang oleh Naruto, kemudian muncullah sosok wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pirang berombak yang semua orang ini tahu siapa. Karena sosok ini adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah yang putra-putri mereka masuki, Mavis Vermillion.

"Mavis-san..."

"Aku cukup terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang bisa merasakan ilusi yang aku buat." Ucap Mavis dengan nada kagum pada Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Kazuto dan berkata "Jadi fraksi manusia sudah benar-benar terbentuk, Kazuto-san?"

"Ya dan sosok di sebelahku ini adalah ketua-nya." Balas Kazuto yang memegang pundak Naruto.

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke dalam. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini dengan yang lain." Ucap Mavis yang kemudian menatap Naruto dan Arturia "Selamat datang di **_Alliance of Mildia_**, Naruto-san, Arturia-san."

Naruto dan Arturia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui gedung yang mereka masuki adalah markas dari **_Alliance of Mildia_**, sebuah organisasi yang telah membuat geger 3 fraksi karena keterlibatan-nya membasmi **_Stray Devil_**, **_Ex_**-**_Exorcist_** dan juga malaikat jatuh yang membahayakan manusia tanpa ampun. Saat dia masuk, ada seorang gadis berambut merah dan berbaju putih serta memakai rok berwarna biru yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua yang ternyata adalah Rosemary Fernandez, sahabat putri mereka yang bernama Asia.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada disini, paman Naruto, bibi Arturia? Dan dimana Asia-chan?"

"Asia-chan sedang berada di rumah, Rosemary-chan."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sana dulu, paman, bibi. Jaa..."

Melihat kepergian Rosemary... Naruto dan Arturia tersenyum saat melihat persahabatan putri mereka dan Rosemary meskipun Arturia masih sedikit emosi saat dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan mantan murid-nya, Xenovia pada putrinya.

"Mari ikuti aku, Naruto-san..."

Naruto dan Arturia sekaligus Kazuto, Asuna dan Shino pun mengikuti Mavis tapi Naruto harus dibuat terhenti oleh pelukan sosok berambut merah diikat dua dan memakai topi yang topi-nya jatuh saat dia memeluk Naruto.

"Minato-kun..."

"Naruto-kun!!!"

Melihat istrinya yang menatap-nya dengan tajam, Naruto pun meneguk ludah dan melepaskan pelukannya dari wanita itu "Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang."

Melihat wajah Naruto dengan keseluruhan, wanita itu pun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Maaf... Sepertinya aku benar-benar salah orang. Habisnya kau mirip sekali dengannya. Yang membedakannya hanyalah kumis-mu yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing itu.

"Tidak apa-apa hahahaha." Balas Naruto yang tertawa garing karena Arturia masih menatap-nya dengan tajam. Tapi saat wanita itu melangkah menjauhi-nya, Naruto terlihat teringat sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Tunggu nyonya..."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

"Aku memanggilmu Minato."

'Itu kan nama tou-chan... Apa hanya kebetulan saja?' Batin Naruto yang kemudian menatap Eileen dengan tatapan serius dan itu membuat Arturia sedikit cemas.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau menatap-nya dengan serius seperti itu?"

Mendengar bisikan Arturia, dia pun membalas "Dia tadi memanggilku dengan nama ayahku."

"Mungkin cuma kebetulan saja. Nama Minato kan banyak bukan cuma satu."

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan ini bukanlah kebetulan saja.' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata pada wanita itu "Maaf jika aku lancang... Tapi apakah Minato yang kau maksud adalah Minato Namikaze?"

Sekarang giliran wanita itu yang terkejut "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku adalah putranya. Aku adalah putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat wanita itu terkejut bukan main karena sosok di depannya saat ini adalah putra orang yang telah mengisi relung hatinya sekaligus ayah dari putri tunggal-nya dan kekasihnya. Dia ingin berlari menjauh dari Naruto tapi Naruto menahan tangannya dan berkata "Sekarang katakan padaku... Apa hubungannya kau dengan ayah-ku?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari ibuku, Uzumaki-san."

Erza Scarlet atau Erza Belserion, putri dari Eileen Belserion yang tangannya sedang ditahan oleh Naruto, istri dari Jellal Fernandez dan ibu dari Siegrain Fernandez dan Rosemary Fernandez saat ini menghampiri Naruto dengan pedangnya yang sudah dia keluarkan dari magic **_Requip_**-nya.

Melihat Naruto tidak juga melepaskan tangan Eileen... Emosi Erza pun memuncak "Aku bilang sekali lagi, lepaskan tangan ibuku!!!"

Tapi Naruto tidak gentar saat leher-nya ditodong oleh pedang milik Erza "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai ibumu ini mengatakan apa hubungannya dengan ayahku."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Erza pun berniat menyerang Naruto tapi pedangnya ditahan oleh pedang **_Galatine _**milik Arturia. Melihat itu, Eileen pun berkata "Hentikan perbuatanmu ini, Erza-chan."

"Tapi kaa-chan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Potong Eileen yang menatap putrinya itu dengan tatapan tajam nan serius, membuat-nya mendecih dan menghilangkan pedangnya. Melihat itu, Eileen pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Kau ingin tahu apa hubunganku dengan ayahmu kan? Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

Naruto dan Arturia yang sudah memasukkan **_Galatine _**ke sarungnya, langsung mengikuti Eileen dan Erza ke sebuah ruangan yang tergolong sepi.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Sebelum aku jelaskan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kau, Naruto-san."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku dan semua anggota **_Alliance of Mildia _**yang lain bukan berasal dari dunia atau dimensi ini tapi dimensi lain." Balas Eileen dan Eileen pun menaikkan alis-nya saat melihat Naruto dan Arturia tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. Mana mungkin mereka terkejut apalagi Naruto yang sudah beberapa kali berganti dimensi saat melawan Kaguya dan juga dia berasal dari dimensi lain tepat-nya **_Elemental Nation _**sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menetap di tempat ini "Aku berasal dari dunia yang bernama **_Earthland_**. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan manusia biasa dan manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir sepertiku, Erza dan para anggota **_Alliance of Mildia_**. Aku adalah yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah desa bernama **_Rosemary Village_**. Aku kemudian menemukan seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri milik ladang kedua mendiang orang tuaku. Dia adalah ayahmu, Naruto-san. Dia kemudian menceritakan padaku kalau dia sedang mencoba salah satu jurusnya yang bernama **_Hiraishin no Jutsu_** tapi karena belum sempurna dia terlempar ke **_Earthland_**, duniaku. Aku mengobatinya yang terluka parah karena kegagalan tekniknya itu dan dia memutuskan untuk menetap di **_Earthland _**sampai dia menyempurnakan teknik-nya. Dalam kurun waktu itu kami saling jatuh cinta dan--"

"Jangan bilang kalau?"

"Ya, kami berdua melakukan hubungan badan dan aku hamil karena hal itu. Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kehamilanku karena aku lihat dia terlihat senang sekali saat dia sudah menyempurnakan tekniknya dan dia akan kembali lagi ke dunia-nya, **_Elemental Nation_**." Lanjut Eileen dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

Pikirannya blank... Ayahnya... Ayahnya yang dia kagumi, sosok yang sangat mencintai ibunya mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita cantik di depannya

"Jadi Erza-san adalah..."

"Ya, dia adalah saudaramu. Kakakmu, Naruto-san."

Jadi karena itulah entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan Erza dan dia merasakan hubungan Asia dan Rosemary tidak hanya seperti sahabat pada umum-nya tapi seperti saudara bahkan sepupu. Arturia yang melihat dilema suaminya pun menepuk memegang bahu suaminya dan menatap-nya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti, Eileen-san. Ada hal yang lebih penting dan harus kita utamakan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto-san."

Mereka semua kemudian pergi menuju ke **_Great Hall_**, tempat dimana Kazuto, Asuna, Shino dan para ketua perwakilan tim dari **_Alliance of Mildia _**berkumpul. Tim-tim itu adalah tim **_Fairy Tail _**yang dipimpin oleh Natsu Dragneel setelah Gildarts Clive memberikan jabatannya pada Natsu, tim **_Sabretooth _**yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Rogue Cheney, tim **_Lamia Scale _**yang berganti kepemimpinan dari Jura Neekis ke Lyon Vastia, tim **_Mermaid Heel _**yang masih dipimpin oleh Kagura Mikazuchi, tim **_Crime Sorciere _**yang masih dipimpin Jellal, tim **_Blue Pegasus _**yang masih dipimpin Ichiya, tim **_Quatro Cerberus _**yang dipimpin Bacchus dan juga tim **_Alvarez _**sekaligus **_Tartaros _**yang dipimpin oleh August Vermillion dan juga Natalia Dragneel, yang merupakan putri tertua Natsu dari salah satu **_Demoness_**, Seilah.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah datang, Naruto-san." Ucap Kazuto.

Mard Geer yang melihat itu pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Kau yakin dengan orang ini, Kazuto-san? Dia tidak terlihat meyakinkan."

"Jangan meremehkan seseorang, Mard Geer." Ucap August dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku merasa kalau kekuatannya tidak kalah atau bisa lebih besar daripada kekuatan kita semua."

"Tch..."

"Seperti yang kalian semua ketahui, aku, kedua istriku dan teman-temanku membentuk sebuah fraksi yang berfungsi untuk melindungi manusia dari semua tindakan makhluk supernatural jahat atau mempunyai niat jahat seperti iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh." Ucap Kazuto dan itu membuat semua mata ketua tim di **_Alliance of Mildia _**menatap-nya "Tapi aku membutuhkan seorang ketua yang cukup kuat untuk melawan atau menyeimbangi kemampuan ketiga fraksi makhluk supernatural, tapi sayangnya aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu."

"Tapi... Aku melihat sebuah pertarungan. Pertarungan seorang manusia melawan Sirzech Lucifer yang merupakan pemimpin dari fraksi iblis, Azazel yang merupakan pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat jatuh dan juga Michael yang merupakan pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat." Lanjut Kazuto yang kemudian berkata "Dan dia menang..."

Dan perkataan itu membuat mereka semua terkejut terutama Natsu. Jujur, kalau saja dia tidak menggunakan **_Fire Dragon King Mode_**, mungkin tubuhnya sudah hancur karena **_Power of Destruction_** dan para **_Wizard _**disana juga berpikiran sama seperti Natsu seperti Gildarts bahkan Zeref karena **_Ankhseram _**sudah mencabut keabadiannya dan kalau dia terkena serangan **_Power of Destruction _**Sirzech, dia bisa tewas.

Kemudian Kazuto menepuk pundak Naruto dan berkata "Orang itu adalah orang yang berada di sebelahku saat ini, Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah pertarungan itu, aku pun merekrut-nya dan dia setuju. Tapi--"

"Mempunyai ketua saja tidaklah cukup untuk membuat fraksi manusia bertahan dari gempuran para fraksi makhluk supernatural dan melindungi semua manusia dari pengaruh mereka. Kami membutuhkan, allies, rekan yang akan membantu kami mewujudkan impian dimana kita para manusia tidak akan lagi terganggu dan terusik karena perbuatan mereka. Mereka tidak akan lagi terbunuh karena iblis liar yang berkeliaran, tidak ada lagi ras kita yang dijadikan budak oleh fraksi iblis, tidak ada lagi yang akan dikorbankan untuk proyek gereja yang dipimpin fraksi malaikat dan masih banyak lagi."

"Dan pilihanmu adalah kami?"

"Ya. Karena aku tahu Natsu-san, kalau kau dan **_Alliance of Mildia_** mempunyai tujuan yang sama seperti kami." Balas Kazuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak ada salah-nya kan kalau kita bekerja sama?"

Natsu yang mendengar itu langsung maju ke depan Naruto dan Kazuto dan langsung menatap rekan-rekannya sesama ketua tim **_Alliance of Mildia _**"Kalau begitu, aku setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian, Kazuto-san, Naruto-san. Bagaimana dengan kalian semua, minna?"

Mereka semua terlihat tidak keberatan dan mempercayai keputusan Natsu karena jasa Natsu di **_Fiore _**dan **_Earthland_** apalagi Sting yang memang mengidolakannya, Natalia yang merupakan putrinya dan juga August yang merupakan keponakannya. Dan itu membuat seluruh ketua tim **_Alliance of Mildia _**setuju dan pada akhirnya **_Alliance of Mildia_** menjadi allies pertama dari fraksi manusia.

"Jadi... Apa perintah pertama darimu sebagai pemimpin dari fraksi manusia, Naruto-san?"

Gray Fullbuster, sahabat dari Natsu dan juga **_Ice Devil Slayer_** pun bertanya pada Naruto yang pada akhirnya menjawab "Aku tahu ini permintaan pribadiku tapi kumohon bawakan aku seekor iblis liar atau malaikat jatuh yang membangkang dari fraksi mereka kepadaku dengan keadaan hidup."

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan, Naruto-san?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kazuto-san. Yang pasti aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan fraksi yang aku ketuai sendiri." Ucap Naruto yang pergi bersama dengan istrinya dan melihat sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah 'Aku harap rencanaku ini berhasil.'

Beberapa lama kemudian Gray pun membawa seorang **_Stray Devil _**yang sudah diikat dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah scroll dan **_Stray Devil _**itu melihat Naruto dengan nada ketakutan "Kau mau apakan aku?"

"Aku akan mengorbankanmu, iblis." Balas Naruto dengan dingin dan itu membuat **_Stray Devil _**itu semakin ketakutan dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali-nya yang diikat oleh Naruto tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Sedangkan yang lain, penasaran akan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pun menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tahu "Lagipula kalau kau hidup juga kau pasti akan diburu oleh kedua adik pimpinanmu. Semoga jiwamu tenang di alam baka sana dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"**_Edo Tensei no Jutsu_**!!!"

"Aghhhhh!!!"

Semua orang dibuat terkejut saat sosok **_Stray Devil _**itu diselimuti abu dan berubah menjadi sosok pria tampan berambut pirang seperti Naruto tapi bedanya dia memiliki cambang yang panjang dan tidak memiliki kumis berbentuk kumis kucing seperti Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku...?"

Sosok itu menatap dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa dipanggil kembali ke dunia orang yang masih hidup padahal dia telah lama mati. Dia kemudian melihat putranya yang ternyata telah memanggil-nya dengan **_Edo_** **_Tensei_** "Naruto, kenapa kau?"

"Minato-kun..."

Yang terdengar di telinga-nya bukanlah jawaban dari putra-nya tapi sebuah suara lembut yang ternyata dimiliki oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Sosok itu tidak akan mungkin dilupakan begitu saja oleh Minato karena wanita itu merupakan salah satu sosok wanita yang dia cintai sama seperti Kushina.

"Eileen-chan..."

Wanita itu terlihat menahan tangis-nya saat melihat dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan saat ini tatapan dia tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut merah yang mengingatkannya pada Eileen tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa kalau gadis itu sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan dirinya terutama mata biru laut-nya yang dia warisi pada Naruto, putra-nya dengan Kushina.

"Dia itu putrimu dengan Eileen-san, tou-chan." Ucap Naruto yang mengejutkan Minato dengan perkataannya dan dia pun melanjutkan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kecewa karena ternyata ayahnya mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita lain selain ibu-nya dan gembira karena dia tahu dia mempunyai saudara dan ternyata sahabat putrinya dan kakak-nya ternyata adalah sepupu dari putri dan putra-nya sendiri sekaligus keponakan-nya sendiri "Kakakku dari wanita lain selain kaa-chan..."

Dengan itu, Minato pun rubuh dengan posisi terduduk. Dia sadar kalau keputusan-nya untuk kembali ke Elemental Nation adalah keinginan-nya sendiri dan dia tidak menyesali-nya karena kalau dia menyesali-nya maka dia tidak akan menikahi Kushina dan Naruto tidak akan lahir di dunia ini tapi yang dia sesalkan adalah karena keputusan-nya ini membuat Eileen sedih dan dia absen dari kehidupan putri yang selama ini dia tidak ketahui karena Eileen tidak ingin memberitahu-nya dan membebani-nya karena keputusannya untuk kembali ke Elemental Nation, ke Kushina. Dia telah mengecewakan Eileen dan melewatkan kehidupan putri-nya karena keegoisan-nya padahal dia bisa saja membawa Eileen ke Konoha dan menikahi dia dan Kushina.

'Maafkan aku, Eileen... Putriku...'

"Aku berikan waktu padamu selama satu hari, tou-chan." Ucap Naruto pada Minato "Habiskan waktumu bersama Eileen-san dan Erza, er... Nee-san sebelum waktumu habis. Mereka juga berhak merasakan kasih sayang darimu sama sepertiku dan kaa-chan, tou-chan."

Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan membiarkan mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu satu sama lain, kemudian dia pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Altria-chan. Pikiranku seolah-olah blank." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayahku yang aku tahu sangat mencintai ibuku mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita lain dan juga mereka mempunyai seorang putri yang terlahir dari hubungan mereka berdua. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku belum bisa menerima semua ini, Altria-chan."

Arturia kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan dia pun berkata dengan nada lembut "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap kau benar, Altria-chan." Balas Naruto yang membalas pelukan Arturia "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang ke rumah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah-mu?"

"Biarkan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Eileen-san dan nee-san sampai besok."

Saat mereka berdua menuju ke rumah-nya, mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang dengan pedang yang tersemat di belakang punggung-nya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Lalu muncullah orang berambut silver memakai baju V-Neck berwarna hijau dan jaket berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dan memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Oh itu kau, Vali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Tidak sepertimu yang kerjaanmu hanya menguntit dan mengawasi kakak dan kakak iparmu dari kejauhan, Arthur." Balas pemuda bernama Vali itu dengan nada mengejek "Jadi ini markas **_Alliance of Mildia _**ya? Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat-nya tapi aku bisa merasakan aura-aura orang-orang disana tergolong kuat. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertarung dengan mereka."

'Dasar battle maniac.' Batin Arthur yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sifat sahabat-nya ini "Kita kesini bukan untuk bertarung melawan mereka, leader-sama. Tapi untuk bergabung ke dalam fraksi manusia yang sudah diketuai oleh kakak iparku sekarang. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Balas Vali yang kemudian melanjutkan "Tapi apa kau tidak ada rasa sedikit takut sedikitpun, Arthur?"

"Takut untuk apa?"

"Kita telah membangkang dan keluar dari **_Khaos Brigade _**bersama dengan adikmu Le Fay, Jeanne dan Emilia(AN: Nama samaran Mordred). Apa kau tidak takut Ophis akan memburu dan membunuh kita?"

"Untuk apa aku takut. Toh meskipun dia kuat masih ada yang lebih kuat darinya kan?" Balas Arthur yang mengingat tentang **_Great Red _**atau **_Trihexa _**yang kemampuannya melebihi Ophis "Lagipula bukannya impianmu adalah untuk melampaui **_Great Red_**? Kalau kau masih takut dengan Ophis, lebih baik lupakan niatanmu untuk menantang **_Great Red_**, Vali."

Mendengar ucapan Arthur, Vali pun tersadar dan membuatnya bertekad untuk keluar dari organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Ophis, **_Khaos Brigade_** dan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi untuk mengalahkan rivalnya yaitu **_Sekiryuutei _**dan juga entity terkuat yang berjuluk **_Dragon of Dragon_**(**_DxD_**) dan juga **_Dragon of Dreams_**, **_Great Red_**. Setelah itu mereka kemudian kembali ke persembunyiannya yang berisi adik dari Arthur dan Arturia yang bernama Le Fay, Bikou yang merupakan cucu dari Sun Wukong dan murid dari Son Goku, **_Bijuu _**ekor 4, Jeanne yang merupakan keturunan dari Jeanne d'Arc dan juga Mordred yang merupakan keponakan Arthur yang berasal dari **_Alternate Dimension _**dan yang saat ini dia memakai sebuah nama samaran, Emilia. Yang tahu identitas asli-nya hanyalah paman dan bibinya, Arthur dan Le Fay. Dia terlihat selalu setia menggunakan jaket bertudung yang akan membuat Vali, Jeanne atau Bikou tidak akan bisa melihat wajah asli-nya dengan jelas.

"Jadi bagaimana, onii-chan?"

"Aku liat sepertinya onee-chan dan kakak ipar berhasil membuat **_Alliance of Mildia_** menjadi sekutu dari fraksi manusia yang diketuai oleh kakak ipar."

"Jadi kita akan bergabung dengan mereka, onii-chan?"

"Iya." Balas Arthur dengan singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau bisa kita akan bergabung setelah aku mendapatkan semua pecahan **_Excalibur _**yang asli."

"Itu akan sulit." Ucap Jeanne dengan nada pesimis "Karena setelah kau mencuri pedang **_Excalibur Ruler_**, keamanan di **_Vatikan _**pasti lebih diperketat."

"Kau tidak akan perlu takut tentang itu Jeanne." Balas Arthur yang tersenyum pada Jeanne yang merupakan kekasihnya itu "Aku mungkin akan kesulitan mendapatkan pecahan **_Excalibur _**itu tapi aku yakin Freed akan memberikan **_Rapidly _**pada kakakku dan orang-orang gereja yang bodoh itu pasti akan mengirim pengguna pedang **_Excalibur _**untuk merebut **_Ruler _**dariku tapi aku pastikan kalau aku akan merebut pedang itu karena **_Excalibur _**adalah hak dari keturunan Raja Arthur yaitu aku, kakak, Le Fay dan keponakanku yang bernama Asia. Bukan mereka bahkan orang yang telah dipinjamkan pedang itu oleh leluhurku telah tiada."

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2: A Future Vision and the Test

Name: The Rise of Human Faction

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime dan game yang termasuk di fic saya ini adalah bukan milik saya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Arturia Pendragon, Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia x Ultear Milkovich, Kazuto Kirigaya x Asuna Yuuki x Shino Asada, Tatsumi x Mine x Akame x Leone(Maybe), Erza Scarlet x Jellal Fernandez, Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser, Asia Argento x Siegrain Fernandez(OC), Storm Fullbuster(OC) x Luna Layla Dragneel(OC), Igneel Zeref Dragneel(OC) x Sachi Kirigaya/Kuroyukihimex Sylvia Fullbuster, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Zeref Dragneel x Mavis Vermillion, etc.

Chapter 2: A Future Vision and the Test.

Kota **_Kuoh_**... Kota yang merupakan rumahnya setelah pindahnya dia dan keluarganya dari **_Vatikan _**tidak lagi seperti dulu. Bangunan tinggi nan menjulang yang biasanya dia lihat sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah para reruntuhan yang hancur disebabkan oleh amukan binatang besar dengan karakteristik yang berasal dari hewan yang berbeda seperti singa, macan tutul, beruang, naga, dll. Dia memiliki tujuh leher, tujuh kepala, dengan sepuluh tanduk, serta tujuh ekor panjang tebal dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Ia juga memiliki empat lengan kokoh dan dua kaki yang bahkan lebih tebal dari lengannya. Tubuh utamanya adalah primata yang condong ke depan dan ditutupi oleh bulu berwarna hitam dan juga sisik di seluruh tubuhnya.

Gadis muda berambut pirang pendek, Mordred Uzumaki Pendragon saat ini sedang mencari ayah dan ibu-nya yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki dan Arturia Pendragon, dua sosok dari fraksi manusia yang masih selamat selain dirinya dari amukan **_Trihexa_**. Makhluk yang sedang mengamuk saat ini.

Fraksi manusia telah bersatu padu dengan 3 fraksi supernatural untuk melawan **_Trixeha _**yang dibangkitkan oleh organisasi gelap **_Khaos Brigade_**. Tapi setelah dibangkitkan, **_Trihexa _**mengamuk dan membunuh siapapun bahkan orang yang membangkitkannya sendiri dan dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun **_Trihexa _**berhasil membunuh dan menghancurkan semua fraksi supernatural dan bahkan fraksi manusia hanya tersisa ayah, ibunya, dirinya dan senseinya akibat amukan **_Trihexa_**. Bahkan **_Great Red_**, entity terkuat di dimensi ini selain **_Trihexa _**dan **_Ophis_** tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan turut menjadi korban amukan **_Trihexa_**.

Mordred kemudian melihat ayah dan ibunya yang memiliki luka lumayan parah dan tergeletak di tanah sambil memegang tangan satu sama lain.

'Tou-chan, kaa-chan...'

Mordred pun langsung bergegas ke arah ayah dan ibunya untuk menyelamatkan ibu dan ayahnya dengan bantuan **_Medical Ninjutsu _**yang diajarkan ayahnya dan sosok bibinya, Sakura Uchiha yang juga merupakan ibu dari sahabatnya yang bernama Sarada Uchiha. Tapi naas, ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa terselamatkan karena mereka berdua sudah lama meninggal dan dia sudah tidak bisa mendeteksi detak jantung dan denyut nadi kedua orang tuanya.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya dan dia langsung menatap **_Trihexa _**yang masih mengamuk dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk dan dia sudah mengeluarkan pedang **_Caliburn _**miliknya, pedang pemberian mendiang pamannya yang bernama Arthur Pendragon sebelum dia meninggal karena melindungi dia dan ibunya dari amukan **_Trihexa_**.

"Akan aku bunuh kau monster biadab!!!"

Mordred melaju ke arah **_Trihexa _**yang hanya menatapnya dengan bosan tapi dia terhenti saat melihat tanah yang dipijaki **_Trihexa_** berubah menjadi tidak stabil dan langsung terbang ke udara dan mengurungnya dengan sebuah bola berbentuk besar seperti bulan.

"Sensei..."

Dia pun melihat sosok di belakangnya. Sosok pria berambut spiky berwarna hitam yang sebagian rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya. Dia juga memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi tangan kirinya yang sudah putus karena pertarungannya dengan ayahnya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat dari ayahnya dan juga senseinya. Dia juga merupakan suami dari Sakura dan ayah dari Sarada

"Pergilah dari sini Mordred."

"Apa yang kau katakan itu sensei? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk pergi. Lagipula, bukannya kau sudah mengurungnya? Kita sudah menang. Iya kan?" Tanya Mordred dengan penuh harapan. Dia tidak yakin kalau dirinya atau senseinya bisa membunuh **_Trihexa _**yang bahkan bisa membunuh **_Great Red _**dan Ophis dengan mudah.

"Maaf, Mordred. Tapi kita masih belum memenangkan pertarungan ini." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap datar bulan buatan yang dibuat dengan teknik **_Chibaku Tensei _**miliknya dan Mordred terkejut saat melihat beberapa bagian **_Chibaku Tensei _**mulai retak dan jatuh ke tanah satu persatu "**_Trihexa _**akan menjebol _**Chibaku Tense****i**_-ku, jadi pergilah ke dunia baru yang akan aku hubungkan dengan mata **_Rinnegan_** milikku. Dunia ini sudah tamat."

"Kalau dunia ini akan tamat, izinkan aku tetap disini bersamamu sensei. Setidaknya aku ingin mati bersama dengan tou-chan dan kaa-chan."

**_Plaaaakkkk_**

Mordred pun ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan emosi "Kau idiot!!! Ayah dan ibumu mengorbankan nyawa supaya kau bisa selamat dan ini adalah balasanmu!!! Kau pikir ayah dan ibumu ingin kau mati dan mengikuti mereka? Jawab aku Mordred!!!"

Mordred hanya terdiam saat mendengar amarah dari Sasuke dan kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu kau harus ikut juga denganku sensei..."

"Maaf Mordred tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menjaga jarak dia darimu supaya kau tidak akan terbunuh seperti ibu dan ayahmu." Balas Sasuke yang sudah membuat portal dengan mata **_Rinnegan _**miliknya "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap hidup dan terus maju dan jangan pernah melihat ke belakang dan masa lalumu, Mordred. Sama seperti ayahmu."

Melihat Mordred hanya terdiam, Sasuke kembali berkata "Berjanjilah padaku, muridku..."

"Aku janji sensei." Balas Mordred dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorongnya ke portal dan sebelum portalnya tertutup, Mordred pun melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat cakar dari **_Trihexa _**menembus tubuh senseinya

"Se-Sensei..."

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya meskipun tubuhnya sudah tertusuk cakar dari **_Trihexa _**"Tetaplah hidup, muridku."

-Dream End-

"SENSEI!!!"

Mordred terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang dimana mimpinya itu membuatnya teringat pada hancurnya kota tempatnya tinggal dan terbunuhnya kedua orang tuanya dan senseinya oleh _**Trihexa**._

"Mordred, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya paman dan bibinya, Arthur dan Le Fay Pendragon yang masuk ke kamarnya dan dia bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku memimpikan hal itu lagi, paman, bibi. Saat dimana aku melihat jasad tou-chan dan kaa-chan juga senseiku yang dibunuh oleh **_Trihexa_**." Balas Mordred yang tubuhnya sudah menegang, kemudian dia mencengkram ujung kasur yang dia tiduri dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih tetap hidup tapi mereka semua harus mati? Kenapa!!! Ini tidak adil, paman, bibi!!!"

Le Fay langsung memeluk keponakannya yang berasal dari alternate reality itu sedangkan Arthur hanya mengepalkan tangannya karena dia tidak tahu hal apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Mordred.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, onee-sama?'

-**_Human Faction Headquarter_**, **_Japan_**-

"Kau yakin akan kembali sekarang, tou-chan? Tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan Eileen-san lebih lama lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini Naruto." Balas Minato yang melihat putranya sedang bersama dengan istri dan kedua anaknya "Aku adalah orang yang telah mati. Aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini. Lagipula aku sudah puas melihat dua putra-putriku hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya sendiri dan menghasilkan cucu-cucu yang manis seperti Seigrain, Menma, Rosemary dan Asia. Pasti ibumu, Jiraiya-sensei, dan Obito sekaligus Rin sudah menungguku."

Rosemary terlihat sedih saat melihat kakeknya akan pergi "Apa kami akan melihatmu lagi, jiji?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, cucuku sayang. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat." Balas Minato yang memeluk Rosemary dengan erat "Asia, kau yang rukun dengan Rosemary ya dan jangan lupa terus lindungi adikmu."

"Tentu saja jiji." Balas Asia. Dia sebenarnya juga sedih saat kakeknya akan pulang kembali ke **_Pure Lands _**tapi dia menahan dirinya karena dia mengingat kalau dia adalah **_Shinobi_**, seseorang yang harus bisa menahan semua perasaannya meskipun harus mengalami luka dan duka semacam apapun.

"Tolong sampaikan salam pada Obito, tou-chan. Aku memang tidak menjadi **_Hokage _**seperti yang dia dan kau harapkan tapi aku sudah puas dengan apa yang aku miliki saat ini dan aku juga ingin menyampaikan terima kasihku padanya. Karena tanpa dia, aku tidak akan bisa menikahi Altria-chan dan mempunyai putra-putri yang manis seperti Asia dan Menma."

"Aku akan melakukannya, Naruto."

"Minato-kun..."

Minato pun menoleh ke belakang badannya dan terlihatlah Eileen yang sedang menghampirinya. Saat ini dia sedang memakai baju formal-nya dan dia terlihat tidak memakai topi penyihirnya saat ini.

"Eileen-chan..."

**_Cup_**

Eileen mencium bibir Minato dengan lembut sebelum ciuman itu dibalas oleh Minato. Naruto tidak terlihat risau saat melihat itu dan hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi ayahnya dan ibu dari kakaknya, Erza.

Minato pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Eileen dan berkata "Jaga dirimu-dirimu baik-baik Eileen-chan dan tolong jaga putri kita dan Naruto."

"Aku mengerti Minato-kun." Balas Eileen yang menghapus air matanya yang keluar saat tubuh Minato berubah menjadi abu dan jiwa-nya terbang ke udara dan kemudian menghilang.

Setelah kepergian Minato, Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Arturia dan berkata "Kau ikut denganku Altria-chan."

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"**_Kyoto_**..." Balas Naruto dengan singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika Shirou dan Rin sedang mencoba menjadikan organisasi ayahnya sebagai aliansi dari kita, maka aku juga aku akan meminta Kurama dan para **_Youkai _**yang lain untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak."

"Aku harap kau benar, Naruto-kun."

-**_Grigor_****_y_**-

"Kau serius Azazel?" Tanya Baraqiel, salah satu petinggi di kalangan malaikat jatuh. Dia tidak percaya saat temannya yang sesama petinggi malaikat jatuh itu kalah dan dia kalah saat melawan manusia biasa.

"Aku serius Baraqiel. Dia sangat kuat... Bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan Sirzech yang sudah menggunakan **_True Form _**miliknya." Balas Azazel yang sedang berada di kursi roda saat ini, membuat Baraqiel dan dua partnernya terkejut. Kemudian ekspresi wajah dia mengeras dan dia langsung menggebrak meja dengan kasar "Lupakan tentang orang itu sebentar. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah... Siapa orang yang telah menyuruh beberapa bawahan kita untuk menculik gadis bernama Asia Uzumaki Pendragon."

"Hei, Azazel... Apa gadis itu terhubung dengan raja Arthur yang telah memberikan **_Excalibur_** pada Ayah saat **_Great War_**?" Tanya Shemhazai, salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh seperti Azazel dan Baraqiel yang mempunyai hubungan keluarga yang taboo. Dikarenakan dia mempunyai istri seorang iblis dan mempunyai anak seorang **_Half_**-**_Blood_**

"Iya. Dia terhubung dengan raja Arthur karena ibunya adalah keturunan langsung dari raja Arthur. Namanya adalah Arturia Pendragon." Balas Azazel yang kesabarannya sudah menipis dan dia pun bertanya sekali lagi "Jadi sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi... Siapa yang menyuruh Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittlet dan Raynare. Apa itu kau, Kokabiel?"

Kokabiel yang melihat tatapan tajam atasannya pun panik karena dia tidak pernah melihat Azazel semarah itu. Kemudian dia pun menyalingkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berkata "Jangan asal tuduh Azazel. Aku tidak tertarik dengan **_Sacred Gear _**gadis itu. Jadi untuk apa aku menyuruh orang kita untuk menculiknya?"

Azazel tidak percaya begitu saja akan perkataan Kokabiel, tapi karena dia tidak punya bukti untuk memberatkan Kokabiel maka dia hanya menghela nafas dan melihat dua rekannya yang lain "Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian berdua... Baraqiel, Shemhazai?"

"Tch... Daripada menculik anak orang mending aku mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Akeno supaya hubungan kita berdua terjalin kembali, Azazel."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh orang untuk menculik gadis itu. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari informasi tentang **_Khaos Brigade _**dan tujuan mereka sekaligus menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargaku."

Mendengar itu Azazel hanya menghela nafas saja karena dia masih bingung siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah membuat ulah dan pada akhirnya membuat Naruto Uzumaki turun dan mempermalukan mereka bertiga dengan cara mengalahkan mereka padahal dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa.

Dia kemudian melihat kembali Kokabiel yang telah pergi dari ruangannya dan jujur saja kalau dia mencurigai keterlibatan Kokabiel dengan hal ini tapi karena dia tidak punya cukup bukti untuk memojokkannya, dia pun diam.

"Shemhazai..."

"Ada apa Azazel?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah sibuk dengan urusanmu memata-matai **_Khaos Brigade_** tapi tolong awasi gerak-gerik Kokabiel."

"Kenapa kau memerintahkan itu padaku Azazel?"

"Aku mencurigai dia terlibat dalam masalah ini tapi aku cuma bisa diam karena aku tidak punya banyak barang bukti. Jadi aku mohon tolong awasi dia, Shemhazai."

"Tentu saja, serahkan saja hal itu padaku."

-**_In Another Place_**-

"Kau melawan tiga pemimpin fraksi makhluk supernatural dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka bertiga Naruto-san?" Tanya Yasaka yang terlihat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto sedangkan Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya meminum es soda miliknya dan menyeringai.

"Heh, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya Naruto."

"Tapi aku tidak menang semudah itu Kurama. Kemampuan Sirzech Lucifer sangat berbahaya dan merepotkan. Kalau saja tanpa kemampuan regenerasi yang aku punya, mungkin aku sudah tewas saat itu." Balas Naruto dan Naruto bisa merasakan Arturia mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat saat mendengar perkataannya "Maaf, Altria-chan."

"Hmft..."

"Jadi tujuanmu kesini untuk mengajukan aliansi pada kami, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tamamo Otsutsuki. Istri kedua dari Kurama dan ibu dari putra Kurama yang bernama Ashura.

"Ya begitulah, Tamamo-san. Itu juga kalau suami kalian tidak keberatan." Balas Naruto yang sambil melihat mantan partnernya itu.

"Kalau secara pribadi, aku tidak keberatan untuk beraliansi denganmu Naruto. Tapi sebagai seorang pemimpin, aku harus meminta pendapat dari Shukaku dan para **_Bijuu _**yang lain dan juga para **_Youkai _**yang tinggal di **_Kyoto_**."

"Aku mengerti Kurama. Kalau begitu aku akan tunggu jawabanmu partner." Balas Naruto yang melakukan tos dengan Kurama lalu dia pergi bersama Arturia.

-**_Time Skip_**-

"Jadi ini tempatnya Shirou?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan baju tuxedo hitam dan celana jeans hitam "Aku tidak melihat apapun disini."

"Menurut koordinat yang dikirimkan temanku yang bernama Naruto, memang disini tempatnya." Balas Shirou yang menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, Kiritsugu Emiya. Mantan **_Exorcist _**terkuat yang terkenal sebagai **_Devil Killer _**yang mempunyai rekor membunuh banyak iblis liar selama bergabungnya dia sebagai **_Exorcist _**di **_Vatikan_**, meskipun rekornya kemudian dipatahkan oleh Dulio Guesaldo, orang yang sudah dianggap ayah oleh tiga bersaudara Pendragon dan juga mantan partnernya. Dia juga adalah pemimpin di **_Mage Association_**.

Setelah itu sihir ilusi yang digunakan Mavis untuk menyembunyikan markas mereka dia hilangkan dan pemandangan yang dilihat Shirou dan Kiritsugu yang awalnya hanya batu-batuan berskala besar berubah menjadi istana besar yang ukurannya melebihi ukuran markas pusat **_Mage Association_**.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Shirou-san."

"Kazuto-san..."

Melihat yang menyambutnya adalah Kazuto. Shirou menghampirinya bersama dengan ayahnya di belakangnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah ayahku. Namanya adalah--"

"Kiritsugu Emiya. Mantan **_Exorcist _**terhebat **_Vatikan _**yang mempunyai rekor membunuh iblis liar paling banyak sebelum rekornya dipatahkan oleh Dulio Guesaldo."

Kiritsugu kagum karena Kazuto bisa mengetahui semua tentangnya padahal dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau begitu masuklah kalian berdua. Tapi kalau kalian ingin membicarakan tentang bisnis, sepertinya kalian harus menunggu terlebih dahulu. Karena ketua fraksi kami sedang pergi ke suatu tempat bersama dengan istrinya."

"Memangnya Naruto dan Arturia sedang pergi kemana Kazuto-san?"

"Aku kurang tahu Shirou-san. Kau tunggu saja dia di dalam. Paling sebentar lagi dia akan kembali."

"Baiklah..."

Shirou pun masuk ke dalam markas fraksi manusia dan dia tersenyum saat melihat kekeluargaan yang dipancarkan oleh semua orang disana. Langkah dia terhenti saat melihat Asia berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa Asia-chan?"

"Ajarkan aku teknik berperang yang baru paman Shirou. Aku ingin minta tolong kaa-chan, tapi saat ini kaa-chan sedang pergi bersama dengan tou-chan."

"Tentu saja Asia-chan. Tapi nanti saja ya. Aku ada urusan dengan ayah dan ibumu. Setelah itu, aku akan melatihmu." Balas Shirou dan itu membuat Asia cemberut "Oh ya perkenalkan otou-sama. Dia adalah putri sulung dari Arturia, namanya adalah Asia. Pemuda yang sedang memakan ramen di sana itu adalah adiknya, Menma."

"Souka..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan Arturia pun muncul dengan Hiraishin dan mengagetkan Shirou, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang dan membuat sakit bokongnya "Sialan kau Naruto!!! Sudah aku bilang jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu kan aku belum terbiasa dengan **_Hiraishin _**milikmu itu."

"Maaf-maaf Shirou. Sini aku bantu."

Naruto kemudian membantu Shirou berdiri. Sedangkan Arturia mendekati Kiritsugu dan membungkuk hormat "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kiritsugu-san."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Arturia-chan." Balas Kiritsugu dengan santai meskipun hati kecilnya masih kecewa karena Arturia tidak berakhir dengan Shirou. Bukan berarti dia benci pada Rin, tidak sama sekali. Tapi dia masih belum cukup yakin kalau Naruto, suami Arturia bisa melindungi Arturia dari segala marabahaya 'Hn, sepertinya aku akan mengetesnya dulu.'

"Jadi kau suami dari Arturia-chan dan juga pemimpin dari fraksi ini?" Tanya Kiritsugu yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Naruto sebenarnya agak risih dengan tatapan Kiritsugu ini tapi dia mengabaikannya dan mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa "Ya begitulah, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal Kiritsugu-san."

"Salam kenal juga Naruto-san." Balas Kiritsugu yang membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Kau ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan aliansi organisasimu dengan fraksi kami kan. Silahkan ikuti aku."

Bukannya mengikuti Naruto, Kiritsugu malah mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku-nya dan menembak Naruto dengan itu.

**_Dor_**

Tapi Shirou yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke arah Naruto dan membuat bahunya terkena peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Kiritsugu.

"Shirou-san!!! / Shirou-kun!!! / Shirou!!!"

Semuanya langsung terkejut saat melihat Shirou yang tertembak pistol milik ayahnya. Dan itu membuat Erza dan yang lain mengeluarkan senjata dan aura sihir mereka dan mengarahkannya pada Kiritsugu.

Naruto yang menyembuhkan Shirou dengan **_Yang Seal _**miliknya cukup terkejut dan berkata 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa jahatnya? Dia berniat membunuhku kan? Apa jangan-jangan dia--'

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan pada adikku, Kiritsugu-san?" Tanya Erza yang menodongkan pedangnya pada Kiritsugu.

"Otou-sama hentikan..." Ucap Shirou pada Kiritsugu meskipun dia sedikit bingung tentang statement Erza pada Naruto "Apa ini tentang aku dan Arturia lagi? Sudah aku bilang padamu kalau kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Arturia berhak bersanding dengan siapa saja. Dan pilihannya adalah Naruto dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu karena aku yakin Naruto tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Arturia dan aku juga yakin dia cukup kuat untuk melindungi Arturia dan keluarga kecil mereka. Aku juga sudah hidup bahagia dengan Rin dan keluarga kecil kami. Jadi kumohon, hentikan ini otou-sama."

"Aku mengerti tentang alasanmu menyerangku sekarang, Kiritsugu-san." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri setelah mengobati Shirou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin aku menunjukkan sesuatu padamu kan. Baiklah, aku akan ladeni permainanmu ini."

"Naruto-kun, hentikan..."

"Maaf Altria-chan, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Dia ingin aku menunjukkan sesuatu dan dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Natsu-san, bisa kau siapkan arena-nya."

"Tentu saja." Balas Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hn, sepertinya keputusanmu sudah bulat ya, Naruto-san."

Tapi Naruto tidak merespon dan pergi menuju arena, tempat para anggota **_Alliance of Mildia _**biasa berlatih. Kiritsugu dengan kedua pistolnya yang sudah berada di tangannya pun berkata "Jadi kau sudah siap, Naruto-san."

"Aku sudah siap." Balas Naruto yang mengeluarkan pedangnya dari **_Storage Seal_**, membuat Kiritsugu menatapnya dengan kagum pada sosok suami wanita yang dia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri "Aku akan melewati tes darimu ini dan membuktikan kalau aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi Altria-chan dan kedua putra-putriku."

Kiritsugu yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut karena Naruto bisa menebak maksud sebenarnya dari apa yang dia lakukan ini dan dia pun berkata "Mari kita mulai kalau begitu, Naruto-san."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Rakaeska:

Sekuel dari The Birth of Human Faction.

Dradlos:

14022

Unlimited Lost Works:

Sama kaya canon sih cuman waktunya gak selama canon soalnya yang nyatuin punya ikatan darah sama raja Arthur.

ShinnGorilla:

Gak juga sih. Biasanya juga cuma 3k. Kalo itu ane kurang tau nak.

Hekalaa24:

Whut... Susanoo? Sharingan aja gak punya.


End file.
